Killer Frost/Regime
Regime Killer Frost can be unlocked through Challenge Mode. Otherwise, she could be randomly obtained from Challenge Booster Packs or the Ice Breaker Pack, but neither will not unlock her for direct promotions. Strategy Killer Frost Regime is a great character, with an extremely beneficial passive to one's team. She reduces enemy healing to a tenth, and her specials slow down and weaken her opponents for 5 seconds. With Killer Frost, you're all about power so you can spam her specials and slow your opponents down. The only way to escape is to tag out. A good perk is also her high amount of health. Her extreme healing reduction for the entire opposing team (regardless of whether she is tagged in or knocked out) forces them to walk on thin ice as any mistake would be almost impossible to recover from, while her high health means she can easily recover large amounts of health. Her passive does not work against the Regeneration handicap or the regeneration effects of LexCorp Gauntlets V2 and the full Fourth World Set's effect, making them excellent counters to her. It also does not affect effects that sets a character's health at a certain level instead of just healing, such as Raven/Prime's health swap passive, or resurrections such as Hawkgirl/Blackest Night's passive. Interactions Good With *'Wonder Woman/600:' Her passive gives Regime Killer Frost 30% more damage and power generation, this allows her to utilize her SP1 quicker while dealing more damage in the process. *'Batgirl/Cassandra Cain:' Cassandra can easily inflict heavy damage on targets with high health, and Regime Killer Frost severely punishes characters at lower health as it is almost impossible to heal back, making them a very unforgiving combination. *'Killer Frost/Prime:' The pair of suffocating team-wide debuffs are simply an immense pain to fight against. Prime Killer Frost's SP2 in particular is a large amount of unblockable damage that is just not recoverable against Regime Killer Frost. Indeed, Regime Killer Frost, 600 Wonder Woman and either one of Prime Killer Frost or Cassandra Cain Batgirl are some of the most frustrating opponents there could be. *'Batgirl/Prime: '''Her passive grants Regime Killer Frost one bar of power at the start of a match, enabling her to use her SP1 and apply early deep freeze to the opponent. Good Against *'Harley Quinn, '''Doomsday/Prime, Wonder Woman/Dawn of Justice, etc.: Regime Killer Frost severely hinders any card that heals for a significant amount. Countered By *'Raven/Prime', Doomsday/Containment, Cyborg/Teen Titans,' Batman/Arkham Origins, Batman/Arkham Knight:' Their passives are unaffected by Regime Killer Frost's passive. *'Superman/Injustice 2', Batman/Dawn of Justice, The Flash/Reverse Flash, The Flash/Wally West Rebirth, Riddler's Staff, Mother Box: They have a chance to “avoid” Killer Frost’s Specials - and therefore negate the Deep Freeze status effect. Abilities Here are Killer Frost's abilities. Heavy basic attacks can be chained to her SP2, "Thin Ice", just like her Prime counterpart, although this is tricky because the opponent isn't knocked down after her heavy combo, giving the opponent an easier time to block. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia *Regime Killer Frost has suffered from multiple bugs. At release, game crashes occurred while attempting to load her card. She can be used in silver and bronze only challenge battles despite being gold. Her specials completely stopped power generation instead of slowing by 50%. All of them have since been fixed. *If there is heal suppression and a Killer Frost on the enemy's team, your healing can be reduced to 0% as this is most noticable in Survivor. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Regime characters Category:Female characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Heal Reduction Category:Slow Category:Basic-Special combos Category:Console Skin